wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Masutā Masutā no Mi
Masutā Masutā no Mi (マスタマスタの未, Master Master Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control Shurikens ans transforms into a Ninja at will, making the user a Ninja Human (忍者人間 Ninja ningen). It was eaten by Paul Gekko. Appearence Master Master Fruit is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and unusually shaped grapes. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that the person's body can stretch like rubber, produce and control various types of poison, produce magma to attack his opponents, control darkness and its unique property of gravity and generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. The Devil Fruit's Weakness was the Genjutsu of the Uchiha Clan, Izanami. It is Super effective after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Sharingan to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorise that instant with their Sharingan (represented as: A'). Izanami overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their Sharingan to remember multiple sensations, (represented as B, C and so forth) and those sensations will also be used when Izanami is activated. The user also doesn't need necessarily to replicate A with A' to initiate Izanami. They can also replicate B with B' or C with C' as well. The more sensations they memorise, the better their chances would be to initiate Izanami on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop. Usage *Chloro Ball (毒ガス弾（クロロボール） Kurorobōru, literally meaning "Poison Gas Bullet") :After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Paul Gekko is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. *Ryusei Kazan (流星火山 Ryūsei Kazan?, literally meaning "Meteor Volcano"): Paul Geko creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. *Gomu Gomu no Pistol (ゴムゴムの銃（ピストル） Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Pistol"): This is Luffy's signature attack; he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. *Gomu Gomu no Rocket (ゴムゴムのロケット Gomu Gomu no Roketto, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rocket"): Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. *Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (ゴムゴムのバズーカ Gomu Gomu no Bazūka, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Bazooka"): Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. * Black Hole (闇穴道（ブラック･ホール） Yami Ana Michi Hōru), literally translated as "Dark Hole Path"): Paul Gekko spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. *Brilliant Punk (ブリリアント・パンク Buririanto Panku): Basically a powerful tackle, Paul Gekko rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. *Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi (蛇髪憑き 八岐大蛇 Hebigami-Tsukai: Yamata no Orochi, literally meaning "Snake-Hair Possession: Eight Branch Giant Snake"): Extending and Forming hair like seven snakes. The fangs of these snakes are as strong as steel, and are capable of crushing stone. The name of this technique comes from the Japanese mythological eight headed serpent called Yamata no Orochi. *Gomu Gomu no Magma Eruption: ゴムゴムのJET銃乱打 (ジェットガトリング) Gomu Gomu no Maguma Gatoringu?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Magma Gatling): The strongest technique stands still, bends forward and moves his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place, very much like how the Jet Pistol looks combined with the Dai Funka. *Dai Funka (大噴火 Dai Funka?, literally meaning "Big/Great Eruption"): Sakazuki's signature technique. He transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. This was first seen when he used it to evaporate an iceberg hurled at his fellow Marines by Jozu. According to spectators, the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after this one attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs and dub, this is called Great Eruption. Category:Artifacts Category:Food